wicipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
Chapter 2, Invasion of Danghen Danghen is a small autonomous region which makes up the nation of Ghandal. It is inhabited by just 68,000 people and an area of 1,074 sq.km. However, these region is known to possess vast quantities of Ragnitite ores and has capabilities to produce Ragmite, because of these the Sovereign Autocratic Kingdom of Ghandal or simply the Kingdom is trying to gain control of the government of Danghen and in turn control the states ragnitite reserves. Day 48 of the Ghandal Civil War, a typical dawn had just arrive in the Danghen border town of Lapus when a large explosion broke the morning calm upon the town, it was the Kingdom's tank that rained its heavy artilleries into the town. The townspeople was in a pandemonium and fear was in the atmosphere, people were running here and there, many had fallen and many more are crying asking their goddess Sif for help. Hundreds of shells came flying through the skies yet none in the town were capable of fighting, except for the town's ill-equipped town watch unit. With their old rifles they tried to hold the invasion forces back but the enemy's size overwhelm them, and just when the defenders thought that it was the worst of it, a whole regiment of tanks arrived sending more and more heavy shells through the town. Desperate in defending their town from the Kingdom, the town watch decided to utilize their rusty tanks and are barely capable of moving. The town watch successfully commandeered their tanks but it is not for long as they shot down two of the enemy tank the town watch tank stopped and before long an enemy tank appeared before them with the turret aiming at them, with 0% chance of survival the tank crew decided to direct their fire on the enemy infantry, however as the gunner pulls the trigger the enemy shell landed a direct hit into the tank and explodes killing everyone on board. As the other town watch members look from afar a sign of hope was spotted it was the state military of Danghen marching to provide support against the invasion. The size of the military is the same as a small regiment with at least 6 tanks in them, it was a "regimental assault!", said the commander of the Kingdom's invasion as the regiment comes near the invasion troops began their assault, "all weapons free, fire at will" ordered the commander. The invasion forces had began to rain shells to the regiment, men had began to fall the shells hit them head on, but the regiment haven't hold back they to began to fire against the enemy and before long tens of houses were destroyed in the fighting a number of civilians were among the casualties. In the next 30 minutes the fighting ensues, as night came nearer and nearer the regiment were enforced by a small group of soldiers better known as the Squad 48, known for their excellence in covert missions and demolition jobs. Squad 48 was backed by at least 2 Danghen-1 medium tanks. The squad started their job as soon as the night falls. In the cover of almost absolute darkness, explosions after explosions resounds over the area, large bangs can be heard from miles, and bright flashes lights up the skies. The invasion were thrown in chaos and disorder as their tanks were destroyed by yet an unknown enemy. As time passes by the great commander of the invasion Gen. Halgez arrives at the scene and as he is about to walk to the command center, it was hit by a shell fired from a tank. The general quickly ordered his troops to return fire, "fire lighting shells", the general ordered. As the shells explodes in the air it illuminates the area and now they are able to see where the enemies are. At the same, the officer commanding of Squad 42 orders his men to prepare the smoke shells to conceal them from the enemies sight. The invasion forces were shocked on how well the defenders had anticipated their every moves, however the general, who is well known for always not giving up, is determined to accomplish his mission. "I will not be defeated by such a lowly squad", he said, "those bastards had gotten the best of me, and now they shall pay for intervening in my goal", he added. Now that the general has his resolve he gives the order to launch their new weapon, the MX-34 Guided Bomb, the bomb is very accurate and very deadly and it was the first time it is employed in field operations. The bomb was ready, the invasion forces watch carefully as history is about to be recorded in front of them. The guided bomb was soon fired, the defenders were shocked on the projectile that is approaching without anything that can be done to stop it, the defenders just watched the bomb as what they have expect to be the last thing they can see. However, another new weapon was revealed by Squad 42, it was the newly invented Type 1 Anti-airship gun capable of hitting anything flying that are the of similar speed as an airship. The squad's tactician had noticed that the bomb was flying slower than a normal cannon fired shell that it is possible for the gun to stop and had recommended that they use the "it". As the bomb closes the distance, the gun started firing to the bomb and has hit the bomb however, due to bombs size a single bullet was not enough. Hit upon hit was imminent in the bomb and after a while the bombed exploded in air, as this happen the general was shocked on how a well built weapon can be destroyed by just a simple gun. Due to this incident the general ordered his troops to withdraw, "We shall withdraw from this area temporarily as the situation has us at a disadvantage", he said and upon saying this the invasion withdrawn to a safe zone for them. The defenders didn't continue their pursuit and had decided that it is best for them to rest and regain their strength. In the enemy campsite, the general and his commanders planned their next move against the Danghen Defense Forces and how to deal with the new squad, "Squad 42". Category :Volume 1 Category:Storylines Category:Chapters Category:Arc 1 Category:Index